Eavesdropping
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: Jack over hears Cassie teasing Sam regarding sexual fantasies and Jack. But things aren't as they seem. It’s just stupid little fluff. JackSam


Title: Eavesdropping

Author: Heavenly Vixen

Email: PG-13 sexual references.

Pairing: Jack/Sam

Spoilers: Nothing really, it's set around season 7. Small one for The Broca Divide

Summary: Jack over hears Cassie teasing Sam regarding sexual fantasies and Jack. It's just stupid little fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this really stupid little fic.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill stood before his 2IC, Major Samantha Carter's front door. He was joining Sam and Cassie for dinner and a movie, but as he stood with his hand poised to knock he was glued to the spot in shock. He'd heard laughter from inside the house as he walked up to the door but when he reached it, what he heard had him frozen.

He recognised Cassie's voice take on a floaty teasing tone as she said "Oh Jack, I've been a bad girl, please punish me." The shocking statement was followed by loud laughter from both Cassie and Sam. Jack swallowed hard. He couldn't believe his ears. Cassie was teasing Sam, about him and… sex fantasies? What? It couldn't be.

Jack shook himself out of his shock and knocked on the door firmly. He heard the laughter pause for a moment before Sam opened the door with a bright smile. Jack raked his eyes up her body in a quick motion, taking in her appearance as she was in what was definitely her PJs. She was standing before him in black silk pants that sat 'oh so dangerously' on her hips and a tight lilac singlet that had Jack fighting to keep his eyes on her face and off her ample cleavage.

"Colonel. Come in. We were just about to order take out." Sam said cheerily. Jack stepped into the house cautiously. "Cassie's in the living room, go on in. Would you like a beer or something?" Sam continued as she closed the door behind him.

"Ah, yeah, Beer sounds great." Jack answered as he stepped into Sam's living room. Cassie smiled brightly at him when he entered the room.

"Jack! You're just in time. We were watching this movie on TV while we waited for you. We got a cool DVD and Sam's just about to order dinner. You like Indian right?" Cassie rushed as she hugged him tightly and settled back onto the sofa.

"Yeah… It looks like I'm a little over dressed." Jack teased as Sam handed him a beer and sat down beside Cassie on the sofa. The two girls were in their PJs, they simply smiled at him as he sat down beside Sam. "So what were you watching?"

"This movie Sam found. What's it called again?" Cassie directed at Sam who smiled shyly.

"In the Eyes of a Stranger." She answered simply before Cassie started speaking again.

"Yeah, that's it. It's got that girl from Family Ties.., umm, Justine Bateman and the guy from MacGyver in it. What's his name again Sam?" Sam smirked at the rush of words that left the teenager.

"Richard Dean Anderson." Sam answered as Cassie nodded.

"That's right. Anyway, it's really tragic, it's so corny." Cassie answered laughing.

"Then why are you watching it?" Jack asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Because Sam thinks that MacGyver dude is ho…"

"Cassie!" Sam cut her off before she could finish the sentence. Jack couldn't help but smirk slightly and raise an eyebrow at his 2IC.

"Oh really?" Jack turned to the screen and took in the image of the man. He shook his head as he took in his blonde mullet and thick dark beard. "He needs a shave and a hair cut." Jack stated hoping he didn't sound as annoyed as he thought he did. Judging by Cassie's smirk and her own raised eyebrow he must have.

"Well… Yeah" Sam answered agreeing with him. Jack's head shot round to look at her. He wasn't expecting her to agree with him, and without even a blush.

"If he cut his hair and shaved he'd look a lot like you Jack" Cassie stated and there was that blush. It started at Sam's cheeks and headed straight down her neck. Jack had to tear his eyes away from her. If his eyes kept that path he'd be in very dangerous territory.

"You think so do you?" Jack asked as he studied the man on screen. He couldn't see it. "So what's so corny about this?" He hadn't paid attention to one line. But he was sure Cassie would explain it to him. She started laughing and he could see Sam was smirking.

"Well. Just before you got here he discovered that she knew the location of the stolen loot all along and hadn't told anyone. You know, she lied so that she could go get it for herself… And then." Cassie paused as she got lost in a fit of giggles. "Then she said 'I've been bad. Are you going to call the police Jack? Or are you going to punish me yourself'." Cassie finished in a rush before she burst out laughing. Ok, so it was pretty cheesy.

"Jack?" Jack asked, had he heard her right.

"That's the characters name." Sam answered with a smirk as she tried not to laugh.

"Ah. So was that it or is there more?" Cassie sobered enough to continue.

"No. Then he sort of… pounced on her and kissed her and the cheesy saxophone music started up and Sam and I started laughing so hard I couldn't see the screen anymore." Cassie rushed as her eyes watered at the restraint it took to finish the thought without laughing. Sam couldn't help it anymore she started laughing hard too. And then, the line was said. Cassie put on the same floaty, teasing voice and raised her arms above her head.

"Oh Jack. I've been a bad girl, punish me please." Jack couldn't help but smirk at the teenager that had his 2IC laughing hysterically at her mockery of the movie. But wait… That meant it wasn't Sam who was fantasising about him… Well that was a little disappointing.

"When was this movie made?" Jack asked breaking through the sound of the giggles.

"1992" Sam answered breathless from laughing. "Why?"

"Nothing, just explains a lot. They were all like that then." Sam nodded. All three turned to the screen in time to see the characters on the screen locked in a passionate kiss.

"Well. Sammie, does he kiss like Jack?" Sam's eyes grew wide and Jack's eyebrows almost reached his hair line at Cassie's comment.

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"Well, you would know." Cassie announced causing Sam's eyes to grow even wider as the teenager continued. "You kissed Jack years ago. When you were infected with an alien virus." Realisation dawned on Sam's face that was currently turning a lovely shade of red.

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked as her eyes glanced at Jack briefly. Jack could feel her whole body had stiffened when Cassie started to talk. Sam was embarrassed. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

"Mom told me. She said you were wild." Cassie answered with a cheeky grin.

"Oh my god… I wouldn't know Cass." Sam said softly. Cassie's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why not? I thought…" Cassie trailed off at the very uncomfortable look on Sam's face.

"I kissed him. Not the other way around." Cassie nodded. Jack had fought her off because he knew she was infected, hence he never kissed her back. It was one-sided. Now she felt bad. She'd made Sam uncomfortable.

"Why don't we order dinner and watch that DVD huh?" Jack asked changing the subject quickly to get the focus off Carter. Sam nodded and stood from the sofa heading into the kitchen to order dinner.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to make you both uncomfortable." Cassie apologised quickly.

"It's ok Cass. It was a long time ago. We'll just forget about it ok." It wasn't a question but Cassie nodded anyway.

3 hours later, Cassie was asleep on the sofa as Jack and Sam cleaned up the mess from dinner. Jack followed her into the kitchen, placing the plates in the sink as Sam placed the take-out dishes in the bin. Jack turned and watched her silently.

Sam could feel his eyes on her and looked up. She smiled at him softly before heading back into the living room to get the last of the rubbish. When she entered the kitchen again, Jack was standing in the same place, leaning against the sink and staring at her.

"What?" She asked a little bashful from his deep stare. Jack shook his head softly and walked towards her. Sam was frozen to the spot as he stalked towards her. When he reached her, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in close to her. Sam's breath caught in her throat. Jack was going to kiss her. She knew it. His lips were hovering just above hers.

"I wanted to kiss you back so badly." He whispered sending a shiver down her spine. "But I'd never take advantage of you Sam." Sam's eyes closed.

"I know." She whispered back and then his lips brushed over hers. Sam felt her knees get weak. It wasn't even a real kiss, his lips had only brushed hers and he could affect her deeply. She feared she'd fall if he kissed her properly. Her arms wound around him to keep her steady. Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, he traced his tongue across her lips begging for the entrance she would grant him. Her mouth opened and their tongues met in a passionate dance.

When he pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. Sam's eyes were shut and Jack couldn't help the smirk that made its way on to his face. He loved that he could have that kind of an effect on her. That he wasn't the only one so deeply affected by the other's presence and even worse by their touch.

Jack leaned his forehead her against hers and dropped his hands from her face to tangle his fingers with hers.

"It wasn't all, the virus." She whispered and Jack smiled. "I wanted to kiss you too. The virus just lowered my resistance."

"Good to know it wasn't all one sided."

"I remember something." She said and Jack raised his eyebrows in question. "I remember you doing this..." Sam leant in and kissed his neck gently. "Before you hauled me off to the Doc." Jack smiled. He couldn't resist when she was in his arms. He'd wanted to kiss her long slender neck since the first time he met her. And there she was in his arms, wanting him; it was the only chance he thought he'd ever get.

"I couldn't resist." He whispered honestly.

"I've dreamt about that ever since." Sam confessed. Jack leant down and brushed his lips over her neck again, just like he had all those years ago. Only he didn't stop at one.

Cassie smirked and quietly backed out of the kitchen door to curl back up on the couch. She bit her lip to stop from laughing when she heard Sam moan from the kitchen and Jack gasp her name. She closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips and fell back to sleep trying not to think about what her friends were doing in the kitchen and the irrepressible thought that she could never enter Sam's kitchen again.

The End…

Well? What do you think? Review please.


End file.
